1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for facilitating a terminal to be used in further consideration of user's convenience.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Recently, as types of sensors provided to the mobile terminal are diversified, an intuitive motion of a user tends to be detected and a specific function corresponding to the detected motion tends to be activated. However, since it is difficult to obtain a user's activation intention through a sensor in a simple manner, the demand for a method of determining an intuitive motion of a user more accurately is rising.